Valkyrias
by dhart868
Summary: Neko and her sister Mako are killing the failures
1. Chapter 1 7620

I herded that there are witches here from Kana. Layla said

Yeah who are you? Neko said

My name is Layla what is your name. Layla said

My name is Neko and why are you looking for witches? Neko said

So you know about them I am a B-class witch. Layla said

So you are a run away like me and if you not why would the lab send a B-class after me. Neko said

I am a run away and why wouldn`t they send a B-class after you. Layla said

I took down a couple of AA-class which's for a B-class. Neko said

What is your lab number Neko? Layla said

My lab number is 7620 what is yours?

My lab number is 3201. Layla said

Let me take you to the observatory. Neko said

Ok let`s go. Layla said

10 minutes later.

I am back. Neko said

Where is Kana? Layla said

On the bed. Neko said

Layla what are you doing here. Kana said

I came to see you I haven`t seen you since the day we broke out. Layla said

I am going to the hot spring. Neko said

Ok Neko. Kazumi

What's with Neko why would they send AA-class which's after her? Layla said

Well there was a rumor that Neko was once a Valkria along with bring S-class. Kazumi said

What happened? Layla said

In accident where she lost her memory's. Kazumi said

But can`t she still use her powers still. Layla said

She forgot how to. Kana said

I also herded from one of the admins that she was also the only one capable of killing the other Valkria. Kana said

If she regains her power they will send her. Kazumi said

What. Layla said

They might send her if they find her in the city. Kana said

At the lab.

We have found subject 7620 in the city. Kurofuku said

Did she regain her powers yet? Ichijiku said

I have a plan to but we need to get her off guard. Kurofuku said

Was she with anyone? Ichijiku said

Yeah she was with subject 3201. Kurofuku said

I am going to make subject 7620 kill subject 3201 and some of the new B-class which's that we have. Ichijiku said

I see make her cold and know there place to die. Kurofuku said

Go wake up Valkria tell her we are going to get her sister. Ichijiku said

I see. Kurifuku said

Back at the observatory.

Do you want me to show you around town Layla? Neko said

I whould like that Layla said

Ok come on. Neko said

Follow them Kazumi. Kana said

Ok Kana. Kazumi said

4 minutes later.

I am here. Murakami said

Oh hey. Kana said

Where is Neko and Kazumi? Murakami said

They are out in town. Kana said

Ok. Murakami said

1 hour later in town.

This is the school. Neko said

Ok. Layla said

Next up is the alley behind the theater. Neko said

Ok. Layla said

This is the alley. Neko said

Oh hey Neko. Mako said

How are you? Layla said

Me I am Neko`s sister Mako. Mako said

I see you found them Valkria. Ichijiku said

I don`t remember having a sister but I forget a lot of stuff. Neko said

Sorry Neko but you have to come with us you to of course. Mako said

No I won`t. Neko said

Try and stop you can`t in this state but if you come we will put you back in your original state. Mako said

And you just hung up Neko. Mako said

I forgot where the others are. Neko said

I will use my magic. Where did Valkria go? Layla said

Behind you and now you hung up and call me Mako. Mako said

I need to tell Kana. Kazumi said

And I need to hang up so she can`t track me. Kazumi said

1 hour later.

Kana. Kazumi said

What. Kana said

The lab got Neko and Layla. Kazumi said

I know they are going to eject Layla. Kana said

What about Neko. Murakami said

I got nothing on her so she is going to be fine. Kana said

I just got another vison 7 others are going to be killed. Kana said

At the lab 3 hours later.

What are you doing? Neko said

Upgrading you harness to be like Valkria`s harness and so you can use all you power. Kurofuku said

Ok. Neko said

No madder how much magic you use now it won't hang up. Kurofuku said

In other room.

I won`t tell you where they are. Layla said

Then you will die. Ichijiku said

Where is Neko? Layla said

Ok if you want to see her. Ichijiku said

Neko are you ok. Layla said

7620 you got one minute to kill her she is a failure. Ichijiku said

No I won`t. Neko said

Your one minute is up. Ichijiku said

You didn`t tell me that you would eject me if she didn`t kill me. Layla said

No. Neko said

All B-class or lower are failures 7620 like the next 3 subjects. Ichijiku said

You got one minute to kill each of them Neko. Ichijiku said

I won`t. Neko said

One minute till one of them dies 7620. Ichijiku said

Her minute is up 7620. Ichijiku said

Kill one of the other two then the other 7620. Ichijiku said

One minute is up time for her to die. Ichijiku said

Kill the last on 7620. Ichijiku said

No I won`t. Neko said

One minute is up 7620 time for her to die. Ichijiku said

Next four failures come up. Ichijiku said

Fine I will kill them. Neko said

Splat blood was all over the room.

Good job 7620 or should I say Valkria-Neko. Ichijiku said

All failures must die like Kazumi and Kana and people who know about witches. Neko said

Good. Ichijiku said

Can I see my sister? Neko said

Yes Valkria-Neko Valkiria-Mako is in the other room you will share it with her since you sisters. Ichijiku said

Sister how did it go. Mako said

Good now I know a failures and run aways must die. Neko said

Good. Mako said

Only if I could remember where they are. Neko said

I know. Mako said

You were enrolled in to a high level school top of your class I see. Ichijiku said

You will be going to the school now you will be in the same class Neko was got that Mako. Ichijiku said

I will come up with a lie why I have been gone for the past few days and way you are my sister. Neko said

Good idea. Ichijiku said

The next day at the high school.

Class we have a new student named Mako. The teacher said

She is also Neko`s sister. The teacher said

How? One student said

Well she lived with my mom in till she died a few days ago now she lives with my dad like me. Neko said

Oh I see sorry about your loss. The same student said


	2. Chapter 2 betrayal

I didn`t know Neko had a sister did she break out aging. Murakumi said

I should tell Kazumi and Kana. Murakumi

After school at the observatory.

I can't believe the lab got Neko. Kana said

I should go back to school. Kazumi said

Hey I saw Neko at school today. Murakumi said

You did how. Kana said

I think she broke out aging. Murakumi said

It makes sense. Kazumi said

Oh yeah does Neko have a sister named Mako? Murakumi said

Not of what I know of. Kana said

That name is familiar I heard it before. Kazumi said

Maybe. Kana said

Hey am back any news on Neko. Hatsuna said

Yeah she was at school today with her sister Mako. Kazumi said

Did you say Mako? Hatsuna said

Yeah why. Kazumi said

Don`t you remember the roomer at the lab. Hatsuna said

Roomer which rumor. Kazumi said

The one about Valkria. Hatsuna said

Which one of the two. Kazumi said

The one about Neko`s sister. Hatsuna said

Mako was at the lab. Kazumi said

She is also a Valkria. Hatsuna said

Why would Neko hang around her even if she is her sister? Kana said

Maybe the broke out together. Kazumi said

Cqcq I need help. Ashely said

Why. Kazumi said

They sent a which after me. Ashley said

What class. Kana said

I believe an A-class. Ashley said

Ok we are on are way. Hatsuna said

Where Ashley is.

Ok I will wait for you. Ashley said

What the walkie talkie just exploded but that`s Neko`s magic. Ashley said

You are so smart failure. Neko said

Neko you came to help. Ashley said

Wait did you call me failure you are also a failure Neko. Ashley said

No I am a Valkria. Neko said

The rumors were true. Ashley said

Die failure. Neko said

Ahhhhhh. Ashley said

Lab we have 1024 harness. Neko said

On my way back after I find 4632. Neko said

10 minutes later.

Ashely are you ok. Hatsuna said

Can you try to revive her? Murakami said

No it`s been more than 5 minutes. Hatsuna said

A security camera. Murakami said

Back at the observatory after they came back.

Hey Kazumi can you hack the camera`s. Murakami said

I will see. Kazumi said

I got nothing. Kazumi said

Ok I see I have to go home. Murakami said

10 minutes later.

Kana and Hatsuna. Kazumi said

What. Kana said

The rumors are true. Kazumi said

Which one? Hatsuna said

The one where Neko is a Valkria. Kazumi said

What. Kana said

She was also the one to kill Ashley. Kazumi said

She would never kill. Kana said

What did she go through when she went back to the lab? Hatsuna said

They turned her in to a killer. Kazumi said

But she was so timid. Kana said

I know. Kazumi said

Cocoa. Kana said

What about cocoa. Kazumi said

Neko is going to kill her. Kana said

Then it`s hopeless I see. Hatsuna said

What if we press her hung up button at school tomorrow. Kazumi said

I see. Kana said

In town.

Cocoa come out. Neko said

Neko why are you doing this. Cocoa said

Because you are a failure 4632. Neko said

My sister is telling the truth. Mako said

Sister how are you. Cocoa said

I am Mako. Mako said

You are a Valkria Mako. Cocoa said

So am I. Neko said

What ahhh. Cocoa said

4632 has been eliminated we are on are way back. Neko said

Good job sister. Mako said

Back at the observatory.

Cocoa is dead. Kana said

I can`t believe Neko is doing this. Hatsumi said

It is only a matter of time till the lab sends her after us. Hatsuna said

I know. Kana said

And there is no escape. Kazumi said


End file.
